tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Shieldshatter
Garrett Shieldshatter is a ruthless half-dwarf mercenary who has wandered around Libaterra for decades while committing heinous crimes. He had the misfortune of killing thieves in a neutral zone in the Crafty Crow inn in Reign, which drew the ire of the innkeep Fehr Sirius who sent word to the Crimson Coalition authorities in the city who arrested Garrett for his killing spree not long after. Biography Early Years Born as the bastard child of a human man and an Underfoot dwarf woman, Garrett was raised among his mother's community as his father had simply moved on after the one-night stand that had conceived the half-dwarf. A frequent target of teasing because of his height compared to the other children, he quickly learned to respond to their taunts with violence. Because of this, he was ostracized further in the relatively peaceful Underfoot community. As soon as he was able, he abandoned his home to take to the road. The first few years were rough for him. He had no training, as his mother's family were pacifists, nor equipment. So he simply picked up tricks and weapons along the way, swapping out whenever something interested him. Years passed as he made a name for himself as an extremely ruthless and bloodthirsty mercenary and bandit. He would fight for whatever side paid him more, and would often switch sides if the other offer was better. Reportedly, when news of his mother's people's extinction during the Great War reached him, he simply tilted his head back and laughed. He became something of a boogeyman for small towns across the fractured Libaterran state, as he would occasionally raid them to fulfill some random craving: murder, women, money, or whatever else struck him at the time. Often times, he'd start up a bandit group for these raids, before violently disposing of them for the bounty that they inevitably generated. Godslayer Era Garrett ended up between jobs and went on a country-wide bar crawl with the veterans of his latest rampage, after which he planned to kill them. They found their way to Reign and entered the Crafty Crow tavern-inn which was frequented by criminals. Garrett spent some time drinking with his comrades and then poisoned them. He disposed of their bodies in the back alley before handing a bag containing their severed heads to the bartender, ordering him to deliver them to the bounty office and bring back the reward to him, or more heads would roll. His actions drew the ire of the owner of the inn, Fehr Sirius, who had been enforcing a specific neutral zone and safe haven policy for anyone visiting his establishment. Fehr sent one of his men to inform local Crimson Coalition authorities in the city about Garrett's murdering spree, and several guards came to arrest the half-dwarf after he had left the inn. Garrett responded cockily by killing one of the guards and then charged at the others, underestimating the Coalition soldiers' abilities. After a brief but brutal struggle, the guards succeeded in subduing the half-dwarf, tied him up in chains, and dragged him to prison. While being carted away, Garrett figured out who had ratted him out and had fantasies about breaking free from jail, setting the Crafty Crow on fire, slaughtering some of Fehr's men, and molesting some of the female patrons in the inn for revenge and giggles. Sadly all these power fantasies amounted to nothing in the end since try as he might, Garrett was unable to break free from his chains without help and would be facing a lengthy sentence in jail while being tried for multiple homicides under the care of Reign's harsh Coalition authorities. By the time of Reign's Winter Festival, Garrett was brought outside, placed in a pillory and subjected to public humiliation for the amusement of the citizens and their Coalition overlords. The bard band Monty Pythons sang a hilarious song while citizens either tossed rotten tomatoes at Garrett or spanked his ass. Garrett raged for a time, promising to make them all pay for this humiliation, but unable to free himself. The Coalition hoped to use the half-dwarf's punishment as a means to ensure that no one else in Reign would dare to defy the Coalition's rule openly again. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mr. Castle : One of his aliases. Appearance Far from a tall man, Garrett stands at about 5'0", with a lean, though very strong, build. He resembles his human relatives more so than his dwarf ones, though his shorter than average height is a result of the latter. His eyes, hair, and the tuft of a beard on his chin are all a deep red. He is not what one might call handsome, but he is not particularly ugly either. His armor consists of a breastplate, grieves, helmet, and armored gauntlets and boots, leaving his arms bare up to the shoulder. The majority of his clothes are blood-red in color, much like his hair. He has a set of tattoos on each arm. Originally, they were to mark his kills, but he quickly lost interest in keeping track. Now he has a pair of demonic horns tattooed on for every village he raids. He is rather adept at disguising himself, allowing him to slip into civilized places without causing a riot. However, his disguises will always incorporate the color red in some form. Personality and Traits Cruel as a child, he grew up to be nothing less than a sadist. Most of his reason for working as a mercenary is to indulge his violent and carnal desires. Despite his small stature, he likes to throw his weight around as often as possible. Like his dwarven ancestors, he is very loud and foul-mouthed. There was very little he would not do for money. The list could be counted on two hands. He got his kicks from murder, rape, and raiding, basically everything that would horrify his Underfoot dwarf ancestors. One of his hobbies was torture, and tried to indulge at least once a week. Powers and Abilities Used a battleaxe, knives, spiked chain, crossbow, and wire garrote in combat. Relationships Fehr Sirius Garrett didn't care for Fehr that much, seeing his inn as a place to dispose of bodies. When Garrett learned that his actions had angered Fehr who in turn had ratted him out to Coalition authorities, he planned to burn the inn down and make Fehr's life miserable as revenge. However, him underestimating the Coalition's efficiency ended up delaying his dastardly plans for Fehr and the inn indefinitely. Syrese Frostvale Garrett dreamed of getting his hands on and molesting Syrese after he had set his eyes on her. He planned to find her as soon as he got out of his bindings but him underestimating the Coalition's efficiency ended up delaying his dastardly plans for Syrese indefinitely. See also *Underfoot *Reign Category:Characters Category:Libaterra Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age